La Heredera
by Persefon Malfoy
Summary: DEJAR REVIEWS PLEASE.La historia empieza con el cambio de vida de Persefone, sus problemas con los chicos mientras descubre su sexualidad (contiene sexo)y los problemas familiares.....
1. El Cambio

Esta es la pequeña historia que he escrito, es la primera que escribo asi k no se si estara bien, si os mola dejarme algun review y la continuo. Ahora es un poco sosa pero mas adelante tendra algo de sexo , accion ..... asi k si kereis k la continue decirmelo please. La mayoria de los personajes son de rowling  
  
LA HEREDERA 1.-EL CAMBIO  
  
Os voy a contar una historia que cambio mi vida simple por otra complicada. Me llamo Perséfone Artemis Riddle y tengo 16 años. Hasta hace un año vivía en un orfanato, era lo más horrible que te puedas imaginar. Mi historia empezó cuando un día nubloso y triste al levantarme el orfanato me encontré con que estaba sola, estaba desierto...  
  
-Ahhhh! Son las 10 de la mañana y nadie me ha despertado para ir al instituto! Clari, Vero, Vane despertaos que llegamos tarde!!!!-No recibí respuesta de mis amigas-Clari?...Vane?...Vero?... Donde estáis?-Siguió todo en silencio -¡MIRAD SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA NO ME HACE NI PIZCA DE GRACIA!!!!!- Se oyó el eco de mi voz. Pensaba que era una broma de las graciosillas de mis amigas, ya que en este lugar solo habitábamos chicas.Pero al bajar las escaleras que llevaban al comedor me empecé a asustar, ya que no había nada, ni muebles , ni gritos , ni comida, nada de nada. Pero lo que más me asusto fue que no había nadie, que estaba sola. Me recorrí todo el lugar pero lo único que encontré fue un gran perro negro, lo que hizo que me empezara a recorrer un terror indomable por toda mi piel, pero a la vez tuve una sensación de confianza que nunca antes había sentido. Aún así empecé a correr hacía mi habitación, y note como el aliento rabioso del perro estaba cada vez más cerca. Subí las escaleras y me adentre en mi habitación. Sin yo moverme la puerta se cerró y se atranco como por arte de magia. Oí como el perro dejaba de correr de repente y ya no oí nada más. Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que de repente se movió el picaporte de la puerta. En ese momento pensé que el perro había decidido contraatacar, pero al momento me di cuenta que cuando se ha visto un perro abrir un picaporte. La puerta estaba atrancada, por lo que no podía abrirla, aún pensando que los perros abran las puertas. Tras un segundo en silencio, se oyó una voz masculina tras la puerta , que decía algo así : Alohomora!!!. Nunca en mi corta vida había oído tal palabra.  
  
Se abrió la puerta con un chirrido estrepitoso estilo el de las películas de miedo. Tras la puerta apareció un hombre joven. Tenía el pelo de un color castaño con unas pocas canas, unos ojos impresionantes, que eran iguales a los de los lobos, Eran preciosos pero estaban cubiertos de unas pequeñas ojeras. Y para que negarlo era bastante atractivo. En ese momento no analice todo esto sino que grite desesperada.  
  
En el rostro de aquel hombre había un gesto serio y en ese momento me pareció un poco malévolo. El hombre me empezó a tranquilizar y ha hacerme gestos de amistad. Cuando me calme, de su gesto serio se asomo una sonrisa calida que me hizo sentir más tranquila. El perro negro estaba al lado de este hombre. - ¿Quién eres?!!¿Que haces en mi casa? ¿Por que me persigues, acaso quieres hacerme daño? ¿Donde esta toda la gente?  
  
-Tranquilízate Perséfone. No hay nadie en tu casa simplemente por que se han ido a la escuela o a hacer algún recado, así que no les ha pasado nada. Y mucho menos quisiera yo hacerte daño- Aquí su tono de voz cambio a una incredulidad como si fuera una tontería que yo pensara que me iba a hacer daño. -Entonces por que esta en mi casa? Por que me persigue ese perro? Y como diablos sabe mi nombre?  
  
-Todo eso es muy largo de contar sin que te escandalizaras y pensaras que estoy loco.  
  
"Ya lo pienso que estas loco"esto no lo dije por que me podía meter en un lío.  
  
-Bueno primero antes que nada me tendré que presentar. Me llamo Remus Lupin y este perro que ves aquí se llama Canuto, y es inofensivo. Ahora solo te pido que por favor confíes en mí y no te asustes por lo que pase.  
  
Estuve dudando durante 10 minutos bajo la mirada impaciente del amo y del perro, al final asentí con la cabeza. No tengo ni idea de por que lo hice ya que acaba de conocer a estos extraños personajes, debió de ser el estado de shock el que me obligo a asentir.  
  
-Simplemente agarrate a este objeto que estoy sujetando.  
  
Era una pequeña almohada, muy vieja, con dibujos de unos ositos rosas. Sin comprender agarre la almohada que sujetaba el hombre y el perro y paso una cosa difícil de explicar. Sentí una sacudida en el ombligo, como si un gancho tirara de mí, bajo una dimensión de colores. Esta sensación no era agradable, al contrario, cuando se acabo me sentí como si me hubiera montado 80 veces en una montaña rusa. Cuando caí al suelo, quede como en un trance. Estaba asustada por lo que me podían haber hecho el perro y el amo, estaba impresionada por lo que había pasado y estaba dolorida por el daño en el culo que me había echo.  
  
Aun me sentí más asustada cuando vi que el perro rabioso que me había perseguido se había convertido en un alto, moreno y atractivo hombre. Tal debió ser mi impresión que me desmaye. A los tres días desperté en una cama adoselada, no muy cómoda, que me recordaba mucho a las camas que había en los hospitales. Recién despertada, no me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero luego lo recordé. La soledad del orfanato, el perro, el hombre, lo que había pasado con el cojin, la transformación... Llegue a la conclusión de que todo había sido un sueño y que estaba en mi hogar. Pero y si no había sido un sueño?y si todo eso había sucedido?, Me incorpore bruscamente y mire a mi alrededor. Donde me encontraba no era mi casa, era una especie de enfermería. Al rato apareció en la habitación una señora mayor, con aspecto severo. Vestía con una túnica de tela escocesa y un gorro como el que llevaban las brujas en los dibujos.  
  
-Buenos días señorita Riddle.Mi nombre es Minerva Mcgonagal. Se preguntara usted que hace aquí. Le tengo que informar que usted se desmayo en presencia de mi compañero Remus Lupin hace dos días. Esto es una enfermería así que si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.  
  
Todo esto lo dijo de una manera impasible y tan seria, que en otra situación me hubiera reído.  
  
- Esto es una broma verdad? Mire no me creo que me haya transportado de un lugar a otro con un cojin de ositos. Y menos me creo que un perro se convierta en un hombre. Y menos todavía que usted sea tan hortera de llevar esa túnica y ese gorro como si fuera una bruja... En ese momento me callé al darme cuenta de que me había pasado de la raya. La señora me miro con una mala leche que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.  
  
-Mire señorita Riddle, dejara de hacer bromas al enterarse de la extraña situación en la que esta viviendo. Ahora mismo la dejaría por los suelos demostrándole cosas que ni aparecían en sus extraños sueños. Pero por mi educación y por que no es mi deber la dejare con la intriga hasta que llegue el director.  
  
Director de que? Esto lo pensé por que me quede sola en la habitación. A los 10 minutos entro en la estancia un hombre anciano, pero con aspecto de gran fortaleza. Llevaba una gran melena plateada a conjunto con su larga barba de color luna. Llevaba unas gafas con forma de media luna que le daban un toque de inteligencia. En ese momento pensé que por su aspecto sería un hombre muy sabio y de gran inteligencia y no me equivoque. En su cara lucia una bella sonrisa alegre, que daba una sensación de bondad, de confianza. Llevaba una túnica brillante preciosa y un gorro como el de la señora pero más bonito. Me quede impresionada hasta que el hombre habló.  
  
-Bienvenida a mí colegio Perséfone. En mi cara apareció un gesto de mosqueo ya que estaba harta de no saber que pasaba y de que todo el mundo supiera mi nombre. El hombre se debió de dar cuenta de mi cabreo por que enseguida dijo  
  
-Comprendo que esta situación no es normal para ti y no sabes lo que pasa- hizo una leve pausa- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y soy el director de Howarts, colegio de magia y hechicer... No le deje terminar la frase -JA!!! Mire que todo esto sea extraño no lo puedo negar, pero que me diga que es un colegio de magia ya es para troncharse. Que me van a enseñar? A sacar un conejo de una chistera? O juegos de cartas? -Por favor Perséfone, piensalo, no crees que tantas casualidades y cosas extrañas no tengan algo de extraño. Por ejemplo recuerda cuando tiraste la comida en el orfanato y te mandaron recogerla. Que paso? -Que la escoba se me escapaba de las manos cada vez que la cogía... Pero eso no es nada extraño, simplemente es que soy un poco torpe.  
  
-Vale eres un poco torpe, Pero y cuando te enfadabas con tus amigas y siempre se rompía las ventanas de la habitación.  
  
-Ehhhh(no sabía que contestar por que eso si que no sabia por que era, así que dije)OYE! Y usted como sabe todo eso? Me ha estado espiando.  
  
-Mira chiquilla se nota que eres un poco cabezota e ignorante así que te dejare toda la tarde para que pienses si quieres quedarte y aceptar que existe la magia o regresar a tu odioso orfanato. El hombre salio por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar. La verdad que fuera un colegio de magia o no tenia mejor aspecto que el orfanato y era más habitable, la verdad es que no iba a perder nada ya que mis compañeras no me echarían en falta y no tenia ningún objeto de valor allí, así que tras horas de pensar decidí quedarme. Me levante de la cama adoselada y me fui a buscar a ese tal Albus. Al salir de la enfermería me encontré con que era una estancia enorme, era un castillo. Tenía un color grisáceo que indicaba que era antiguo, de hace unos 1000 años. Seguí andando, pero el lugar era infinito. Llegue a una zona en que lo único que había eran escaleras. Todo en ese lugar era normal hasta que me fije en los cuadros que había en la pared estos se movían y hablaban. -Bienvenida a Howarts, espero que te guste. Me hizo gracia por que era extraño que los personajes de los cuadros hablaran, estaba claro que era un efecto hecho por un ordenador. Segui subiendo por las escaleras hasta que estas se empezaron a mover.Lance un chillido pero no me preocupe. Baje a una planta en la que había muchas puertas. Segui buscando hasta que algo que me hizo salir corriendo. -¡UN FANTASMA!- el fantasma tenia la cabeza colgando de un trozo de carne. Aunque tenia aspecto amistoso, Sali corriendo y me introduci en una habitación. Cerre la puerta fuertemente y me quede quieta detrás de esta. Lentamente me di la vuelta y quede horrorizada. En la habitación había un monton de estanterías llena de cosas asquerosas introducidas en frascos. Y sentado en la mesa de la habitación habia un personaje un poco siniestro. Llevaba el pelo negro en una media melena y estaba totalmente grasiento. Tenia una nariz ganchuda que me recordaba a la de una profesora de la escuela. Llevaba una túnica negra hasta los pies y tenía una sonrisa malevola dibujada en la cara .  
  
-Perdone, me he equivocado de habitación, siento haberle molestado- Esto lo dije con voz inocente.  
  
-Usted sabe que irrumpir en el despacho de un profesor bruscamente como ha hecho son 20 puntos menos para su casa- dijo el hombre tetrico  
  
-Siento no saber de que me habla – Dije mientras abria la puerta para irme- Yo lo único que quiero es encontrar el despacho del director ya que tengo que hablar con él.  
  
-Señorita como se llame, no voy a permitir que me interrumpa en una tarea tan importante sin llevarse ningun castigo. Intente salir de la habitación sigilosamente, pero me descubrio. Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio hacia mi.  
  
-No se que hace usted en el colegio cuando todavía no a empezado la temporada escolar pero lo averiguare llevándola en presencia del director. Después me indicara a que casa pertenece y se le restaran 50 puntos.  
  
En ese momento estaba un poco asustada ya que ese supuesto profesor iba detrás de mi analizandome y pisandome los talones. Pero la verdad gracias a el llegaría al lugar donde se encontraba el director... Andamos por un pasillo recto hasta que llegamos a una gárgola de piedra. El hombre siniestro me paro en seco. Dijo como una especie de contraseña y la Gárgola se abrio dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que se movian hacia arriba como las escaleras mecanicas de los supermercados. No llegamos a subir ya que de las escaleras bajaba el director . -Director veo que tengo el deber de comunicarle que hay una alumna por el colegio cuando todavía no han empezado las clases, lo que se merece un castigo de menos 50 puntos para su casa, que todavía no se cual ya que no me la ha dicho.  
  
-Severus, esta alumna es una excepcion. Ha llegado hoy por primera vez a Howarts y todavía no tiene casa. No conoce el lugar por lo que no le quitaremos puntos. Si me permites Severus tengo que hablar con la señorita Riddle en mi despacho. Ya te explicare la situación en otro momento Snape. El director me atrajo hacia el interior de la gárgola, viendo como se alejaba el profesor siniestro. Mientras las escaleras subian Dumbledore me dijo -Ya has conocido al profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, es un poco estricto pero tiene un gran corazon. Casi sin darme cuenta llegamos al final de las escaleras en donde había una gran puerta de roble. El hombre abrió la puerta y aparecio ante mi la sala más espectacular que había visto en mi vida. Era circular, y estaba llena de libros, tenia artilugios sorprendentes y había una bella ave de color rojo brillante. Estaba anonadada hasta que el director Dumbledore me desperto de mi sueño.  
  
-Suponiendo que me estabas buscando, puedo llegar a deducir que hs tomado una decisión Verdad? -Si la he tomado -Y puedo saber cual es? -He decidido quedarme pero no tengo ni idea de por que. Ya que esto es de lo más extraño.Me gustaria hacerle unas preguntas... -Quieres te?- Me dijo, yo asenti con la cabeza y el se saco de la túnica una pequeña vara que bien me recordaba a la varita magica de la cenicienta. De repente de la vara salio un chorro de un liquido que fue a parar a dos tazas. Aunque estaba flipando por la situación, supuse que era el te.  
  
-Me has dicho que querias hacerme unas preguntas, las estoy esperando.  
  
Empece ha hacer un monton de preguntas.  
  
-Que es eso de las casas?Como se a cual debo ir? Que se enseña aquí?.  
  
-Las casa de cada persona se seleciona por sus cualidades, asi que no te preocupes. Hay 4 casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slitherin cada una distinta. Tu deberias haber venido ha este colegio a los 11 años, pero como eres una excepcion entraras directamente a 5º curso. Mañana se elegira tu casa y hoy dormiras en el depacho de invitados.  
  
-Pero por que soy una excepcion?Como voy a entrar en 5º curso si no se nada ni tengo nada de magia y tampoco tengo dinero?  
  
-Vas a entrar en 5º curso por que eres una excepcion y con el tiempo te daras cuenta del porque. Los objetos de magia seran comprados por Hagrid en el callejón Diagon. El señor Ollivanders vendrá mañana para entregarte tu varita. No te preocupes del dinero.  
  
Lo dijo de una manera cortante que queria decir que se acababa la charla. Me acompaño hacia la habitación y me dejo alli. Me tire a la cama que era muy blandita y me puse a pensar en todo lo que habia pasado. Al poco tiempo me quede dormida por el cansancio. 


	2. Voy conociendo

Capitulo II : La selección -Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Howarts, Colegio de magia y hechiceria!!!!!!! Hubo gritos y vitores respecto a lo que Dumbledore acababa de decir. -Este año va a ser distinto a los demas, ya que Voldemort ha vuelto con intencion de hacer daño. En este momento yo estaba un poco apartada del lugar pero me di cuenta que de las 4 mesas llenas de estudiantes, la unica que sonreia era la del estandarte verde.  
  
- Intentaremos evitar perdidas, como la de nuestro querido Cedrid Diggory, y tambien peligros como los que sufrieron algunos alumnos aquí presentes.  
  
Me di cuenta que cuando el director dijo eso todas las miradas de la sala se posaron en un chico. El chico era extremadamente guapo aunque llevara gafas, tenía el pelo negro azabache que bien me recordaba al mío y aunque estuviera lejos, pude notar que tenia una cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente.  
  
-Después de haber contado los acontecimientos recientes, vamos ha dar paso a la selección.  
  
Con un gesto de la mano nos hizo pasar a mi y al grupo de niños mas pequeños que yo, que estabamos esperando fuera. La señora Mcgonagall hizo sentar a cada niño en un taburete, y tras esto le colocaba un sombrero que hablaba. El sombrero selecionador decía a que casa pertenecia la persona al que se le ponian.Tras mucho esperar me toco a mi. Pero antes de que me lo pusiera el director hizo un comentario. -La ultima chica en ponerse el sombrero, pasara a 5º curso directamente. No hagáis preguntas por que no habrá respuestas, solo acogerla calidamente todos en especial la casa a la que pertenezca. Adelante Perséfone Riddle.  
  
Me sente y me coloco el sombrero. Este empezo a hablar a mi oido. -Tienes mucha inteligencia por lo que podrias pertenecer a Ravenclaw. Tambien tu coraje y valentia te harian pertenecer a Griffindor pero aquí destaca sobre todo tu personalidad. Eres fría , calculadora y ambiciosa, tienes y te gusta el poder y tus antepasados intervienen mucho. Así que perteneceras a... SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Se oyeron aplausos provenientes de la mesa del estandarte verde, a la que me diriji. Mientras llegaba me di cuenta que un chico me hacía señas para que me acercara. Me miraba como si me conociera de toda la vida. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que tenia unos preciosos ojos grises que parecian hielo, y el pelo rubio platino que llevaba hacía atrás le hacía muy atractivo. A primera vista me parecio guapisimo. Llegue a un asiento que estaba a su lado y me senté.  
  
-Bienvenida a Slytherin. Permiteme presentarme. Me llamo Draco Malfoy y soy procedente de una familia de sangre limpia. En ese momento me iba a presentar, aunque estaba hipnotizada mirando sus ojazos. -No hace falta que te presentes, ya te conozco. Tenían razon cuando me dijeron que eras preciosa. Tus ojos verdes hacen que seas perfecta.  
  
-Gracias- conteste mientras me ruborizaba, no se me ocurria de que hablar mientras el me miraba con esa prenetante mirada, y su pícara sonrisa – Perdona, como supongo que sabras, soy nueva aquí entonces me preguntaba si tu podrías enseñarme el lugar y lo que sepas sobre mi y sobre la magia.  
  
-Por supuesto, te enseñare lo que tu quieras. Desde donde vas a estar, hasta la compañía con la que mejor te vas a sentir.  
  
Mientras me decía eso, me vino a la cabeza otro bello rostro. Un rostro de un chico con gafas y unos grandes ojos esmeralda y el pelo azabache. Este estaba sentado en la mesa del estandarte rojo.  
  
- Draco, Me podrías decir quien es ese chico de la cicatriz?  
  
En ese momento Draco parecio sentirse molesto.  
  
- Es Harry Potter, un niñato. No deberias fijarte en él, es muy mala compañía, te meteria en lios. Sin embargo en Slytherin tendras muy buenos amigos.  
  
-Pero como es que tiene esa cicratiz?  
  
- Por que cuando era pequeño Voldemort lo quiso matar pero tuvo suerte y solo le dejo esa cicatriz.  
  
-Quien es Voldemort? Pa mi que no es muy buena gente por que ya e oido cosas bastantes malas sobre él.  
  
- No es tan malo. Es el único que quiere la limpieza de sangre y hace todo lo que sea por conseguirlo. Pero bueno vamos a dejar de hablar de esos asuntos ya que son un poco inquietantes y vamos a comer que seguro que estas muerta de hambre.  
  
En ese momento tenía tanta hambre que no pense en nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces. Estaba muy a gusto sentada con Draco y no había nada que estropeara la felicidad, ni las miradas asesinas que me echaban las chicas de la mesa.  
  
Hacia mucho tiempo que no comia asi de bien. En todo el tiempo que estuve sentada estuve hablando con Malfoy y descubri muchas cosas del colegio. Tambien le conte que venia de un orfanato y que no conocia a nadie de mis antepasados, Draco no parecio sorprenderse, era como si ya supiera todo. Me presento a todos los que serían mis compañeros de curso. Me presento a Crabbe y Goile que eran los mejores amigos de Draco. Tenían aspecto de tontos y parecian guardaespaldas. Me presento a una chica muy parecida a los anteriores que se llamaba Millicent Bulstrode y tambien me presento a una chica llamada Pansy Parkinson, me parecio muy simpatica y conjenie con ella desde el principio, aunque no la hacia gracia que estuviera tan cerca de Malfoy.  
  
Paso el tiempo y Dumbledore se levanto. -Como ya hemos llenado los estomagos, todos a dormir! Nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos siguiendo a un alumno con una insignia . Al pasar por la mesa de Grifindor hoy una conversación entre el chico de la cicatriz, una chica y un chico pelirrojo. -No te parece un poco extraño que Dumbledore admita a una alumna de 5º sin más motivos, Hermione? - Si me parece muy extraño, y ella tambien me parece extraña y sobre todo que halla ido a Slytherin cuando Quien tu sabes tiene mayor poder. Me es extremadamente familiar, como si la hubiera visto en otro lugar. -Yo tambien tengo esa sensación. Y tu Ron que piensas? -Yo? Que si Dumbledore la aceptado sera por algo y tendra sus motivos- dijo el pelirrojo. -Tu nunca piensas verdad Ron? Siempre te vas a lo facil. Parece que has nacido siendo tonto. Dijo la chica. Ron ya iba a protestar cuando Harry dijo mientras me miraba. -Mejor estaros calladitos y no discutid.  
  
Draco me tiro del brazo para darnos más prisa. Ya era tarde, por mi reloj eran las 11 de la noche, así que cuando llegue a la sala común de mi casa que estaba en las mazmorras, le pedi a Pansy que me guiara hasta los dormitorios . En cuanto llegue me tumbe en la única cama que quedaba libre y me puse a pensar. Por que el sombrero me había puesto en Slytherin? yo no tengo ni idea de mis antepasados, debido a que he vivido toda mi desgraciada vida en un orfanato. Entonces por que el sombrero sabe sobre mis antepasados? Acaso ellos vinieron a este colegio? Estuve un rato pensando hasta que quede dormida en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
Por la mañana me desperte con el sonido de todo el mundo. Era mi primer día de clase! Me lavante y fui hacia la sala comun. Alli me estaba esperando Draco para que fueramos a desayunar. Cogi los libros que me había traido un gigante muy amigable llamado Hagrid y fui con Draco. Al salir de las mazmorras había un hombre mayor un poquito extraño que me estaba esperando. Cargaba unas cajas alargadas y me dijo que le acompañara. Me llevo a una sala vacía. - Hola Perséfone. Soy el señor Ollivanders y te voy a dar la varita magica que te corresponda.  
  
Me pregunto muchas cosas, como si era diestra o zurda y tambien me midio el brazo izquierdo ya que soy zurda. Me dio a probar muchas varitas. Me dio miedo por que empece a destrozar toda la sala,pero el me dijo que no preocupara. Al final me dio una varita que me dejo alucinada. Al cogerla me entro una ráfaga de aire caliente por el cuerpo y mas tarde salieron chispas plateadas y verdes. - 23 cm de largo, ebano y núcleo de pluma de fénix, muy poco comun. Es muy parecida a la que llevo tu padre. Me quede perpleja. El señor empezo a recoger para irse. -Mi Padre??????? Pero el señor ya se habia ido.  
  
Volvi al comedor a buscar a Draco. Me estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Cuando llegue donde estaba él me dijo -Per, si no te importa voy a ir un momento a la biblioteca. Cuando termines de desayunar esperame en la entrada del gran comedor Vale?  
  
Tras decir esto se alejo con Crabbe y Goile. Ya no habia casi gente en el gran comedor. Mire a la mesa de Griffindor solo estaba la chica que estaba hablando ayer con Harry Potter. Empece a desayunar y cuando levante la cabeza vi que la chica se acercaba hacia mi, ya que no quedaba nadie en el comedor.  
  
-Hola! My nombre es Hermione Granger y soy de Griffindor. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
- Si, claro.  
  
-Por que has entrdo directamente a 5º curso?por que no entraste en primero.  
  
-No lo se. Tu eres amiga de Harry Potter verdad? Me lo podias presentar?  
  
- si cuando quieras  
  
- Vale, pues entonces ya te vere. Me voy que me estan esperando.  
  
Me levante y me fui hacia la puerta. Me estaba esperando Draco pero ya no tenía esa sonrisa.  
  
-Que hacias hablando con esa sangre sucia?- me dijo - Vino a preguntarme alguna tonteria. No se la conteste.  
  
-Bueno no importa. Vamonos al patio que toca Cuidado de las criaturas magicas.  
  
Salimos por la puerta. Los jardines eran inmensos, y habia una especie de campo deportivo no se para que. Me quede parada mirandolo todo, cuando Draco me cogio la mano suavemente y me miro con esos precios ojos.  
  
- Vamos-me dijo- que llegamos tarde.  
  
La sensación que tuve al rozar su piel no la habia tenido nunca. Era muy extraño. Pero segui andando agarrad de su mano en un momento de felicidad absoluta.  
  
Llegamos a una explanada donde estaban los de Slytherin y los de Griffindor. Hermione me miro y se giro y le dijo una cosa a Harry. El se giro, me miro e hizo una media sonrisa que no supe interpretar.  
  
- Oye Draco, Por que la llamas sangre sucia? - Por que es hija de no magicos y es escoria. -Ya lo entiendo todo. Os llevais tan mal con los de las otras casas por que teneis diferentes ideas.  
  
-Lo has entendido bien, Per. Eres muy inteligente.  
  
En ese momento llego el gigante amigable y empezo a dar la clase torica. Nos hablo de unas criaturas intelectuales y sabias llamdas centauros. Lo poco que sabia de ellas era por que lo habia leido en libros que e daban en el orfanato. Pero no tenian nada que ver.  
  
Después de una hora sono la sirena que indicaba el cambio de clase. Me quede sola y Hermione aprovecho para presentarme a Harry.  
  
- Hola soy Perséfone. Encantada de conocerte. - igualmente- me contesto - Si no os importa, me voy a ir, ya que a Malfoy no le hara mucha gracia que este con vosotros. Ya hablaremos otro día!  
  
Sali corriendo para alcanzar a Draco. Me dio el horario y vi que ahora mismo nos tocaba adivinación. Esa asignatura fue insoportable. En todo el día la más divertida fue pociones en la que pude ver a un pardillo creciendole nariz por que habia mezclado mal la pocion. Se llamaba Neville Longbottom.  
  
Tras todo el dia sin parar llegamos a la sala comun. Me queria ir a la cama. Pero Draco se me adelanto.  
  
- Me voy a la cama preciosa, y seria conveniente que tu tambien te fueras a dormir.  
  
- Es lo que iba a hacer  
  
El se levanto se acerco a mi y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. En ese momento flote. Note como me ruborizaba. Y tambien note que el se ruborizaba mientras subia hacia su habitación.  
  
Pasaron las semanas y los besos de Draco en la mejilla fueron habituales. Ahora ya estaba segura de lo que sentia hacia el y que el sentia lo mismo hacia mi. Esto fue perfecto si no fuera por que aparecieron 2 obtaculos en mi camino. 


	3. El Problemilla

Un día cuando todos estabamos cenando Dumbledore se levanto de la mesa y pidio silencio con las manos.  
  
- Como todos sabeis Hallowen es una fecha muy importante para nosotros. Como todos sabeis en navidades hacemos un baile, pero este año no sera asi.- Se noto en su voz un tono de preocupación- Asi que el baile lo haremos en Hallowen.  
  
Hubo alboroto de alegria en todas las mesas.  
  
-Asi que ya sabeis, a prepararlo todo. Tengo que advertir que ningun alumno que no sea de 4º en adelante podra entrar.  
  
Hubo algunas quejas de protesta por parte de los alumnos mas pequeños. Me quede pensando. Hallowen era dentro de una semana y yo no tenia nada de dinero para comprarme una túnica de gala en correcto estado, asi que tendria que ir con mi ropa muggle o con la ropa del colegio...  
  
La semana siguiente todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado con el baile. Estaba preocupada por que al no conocer a casi nadie, no me pedirian para ir de acompañante. Pero no sucedió asi. En toda la semana me pidieron para ir al baile un chico de Ravenclaw de 6º, Crabbe, Goile... A todos los rechazaba por que no los conocia lo suficiente. Paso la semana y yo todavía no tenia pareja, hasta el ultimo momento.  
  
Bajaba corriendo por las escaleras por que llegaba tarde a cuidado de las criaturas y choque contra un chico.Le tire todos los libros.  
  
-Lo siento mucho! Espera que te ayude a recogerlo- empece a recoger y vi que le conocia- Eres tu Harry. No te habia conocido.  
  
- No importa vete a clase que llegas tarde.  
  
-Vamos juntos que nos toca la misma-le dije sin pensar en Malfoy  
  
- No creo que a Malfoy le haga mucha gracia que lleguemos juntos a una clase-dijo él  
  
- Pues entonces luego al llegar nos separamos.  
  
Seguimos andando en silencio en dirección a los terrenos del colegio. De repente Harry rompio el silencio.  
  
- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
- Si por supuesto.  
  
- Quieres venir conmigo al baile de Hallowen? Solo si quieres.  
  
Me quede parada por que no me lo esperaba. La verdad es que Harry me atria mucho y si no fuera por que estaba esperando a que malfoy me lo pidiera, le habria contestado que si al momento que si queria ir con el al baile.  
  
-Harry, me lo dejarias pensar durante un tiempo? Es que estoy un poco indecisa.  
  
-Por mi de acuerdo, pero intenta decirmelo hoy en pociones. Va?  
  
Al decir esto salio corriendo ahcia donde estaban las clases en los terrenos. Yo fui un poco más despacio hasta situarme al lado de Pansy.  
  
-Hola Per! No te habia visto. Sabes si Malfoy tiene pareja para el baile?  
  
- No que yo sepa - Le dije- Por que lo preguntas?  
  
- Es que voy a pedirselo que venga conmigo, como te has podido dar cuenta, me gusta mucho.  
  
En ese momento me senti como si me hubieran clavado un cuchillo. Pero me di cuenta de que esto era una competición y que ganaria la mejor. Estuve pensando durante toda la clase y sono la campana. Me decidi y me levante para ir a pedirle ir al baile a Draco.  
  
- Draco espera!- se paro en seco- hemm me preguntaba si tenias ya pareja para el baile- le dije mientras me ruborizaba. El puso cara de tristeza .  
  
- Per, lo siento mucho. Pensando que no me lo ibas a pedir por que ya tendrías pareja le dije a Pansy que iria con ella, y ahora no me puedo arrepentir.  
  
- Lo entiendo.  
  
Estaba a punto de llorar. Las plateadas lagrimas me asomaban por los ojos y vi que el se daba cuenta y que tambien estaba triste aunque lo intentara disimular. Por que no habia sido más rapida! Por que. En ese momento Draco se acerco a mi y con delicadeza seco una lagrima de mi mejilla. Y dulcemente se acerco y me dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios.  
  
- Lo siento Perséfone, de verdad que lo siento.  
  
Y se alejo sin decir nada más.Yo me quede derretida sola en medio de los terrenos del colegio, hasta qe me di cuenta que llegaba tarde a transformaciones. Aún asi no pude correr de lo triste que estaba.  
  
Mientras iba andando con la mente en blanco alguien me asusto poniendo su mano en mi hombro.  
  
-Hola Per!!! Te lo has pensado ya?-Me dijo Harry pero se dio cuenta de que habia llorado- Te pasa algo?  
  
- Ehh, no, no me pasa nada. Que me decias?  
  
- Que si te has pensado lo del baile.  
  
- Si quiero ir al baile contigo. Lo unico que no tengo ninguna tunica que ponerme por lo que más probable sea que me ponga algo de ropa Muggle. Si no te importa que vaya asi.  
  
- No me importa. Iras preciosa con lo que te pongas. Bueno entonces mañana te espero a las 8 en la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones.  
  
Aparecio una sonrisa preciosa en su cara. Y salio corriendo como si llegara tarde pero la verdad era que corria por que estaba muy nervioso. Yo tambien corri hacia transformaciones, más feliz que antes, pero no tanto como Harry. Aun asi no iria con Malfoy al baile,pero poco a poco se me fue olvidando y me ilusione por que llegara el baile de mañana.  
  
Llegue a transformaciones y me sente en mi sitio al lado de Malfoy, Mcgonagal todavía no habia llegado. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba más feliz que antes y que ya no lloraba, eso le debio mosquear.  
  
- Te veo feliz Per. Has conseguido ya pareja para el baile?  
  
-Si y es genial.  
  
- Quien es?- Dijo un poco cabreado, como si fuera suya.  
  
En ese momento pense que a Malfoy no le haria gracia que fuera con Potter al baile por lo que no se lo dije directamente.  
  
- Es uno de Griffindor. No te voy a decir más. Es alguien con quien me llevo muy bien.  
  
-UNO DE GRIFFINDOR!!!!!!! Como puedes ir con semejante escoria, no sera un sangre sucia verdad?  
  
- No, no es un sangre sucia.  
  
En ese momento se tranquilizo, pero no me volvio a decir nada más hasta después de cenar en la sala comun.  
  
- Perséfone por favor dime quien es tu pareja.  
  
-No te lo voy a decir. Ya lo veras mañana.  
  
Y con el orgullo que antes había perdido cuando me habia visto llorar por el, me levante del sillon en el que estaba tumbada, me acerque a él y le di un pequeño pero poderoso beso en los labios. Se quedo pasmado por que no estaba preparado para eso. Se dio la vuelta para verme como me alejaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Cuando le perdi de vista me quede alucinada por lo que acababa de hacer. Esa no era yo. Me meti en la cama y no dormi casi por que estaba nerviosa por el baile del dia siguiente.  
  
El siguiente día era sábado, por lo que hasta las 12 del medio día no me levante. Ya no fui a desayunar sino que directamente fui a comer.  
  
En el gran comedor no habia casi nadie ya que se habian ido a Hogsmeade . Yo no podia ir por que no tenia permiso de mis tutores y tampoco me lo queria dar por que habia una razon que yo no podia saber, y que la verdad estaba muy ocupada para preocuparme.  
  
Pase el día tirada en el césped al lado del lago viendo como se movia el agua por el calamar y otras criaturas. Y por la tarde me acerque a la casa de Hagrid que estaba cuarndo a un potro de unicornio dorado. Pase dos horas con Hagrid y cuando me di cuenta eran las 6. ¡Dentro de 2 horas era el baile y no tenia nada preparado!  
  
Sali corriendo hacia la sala comun . Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que ya habian llegado de Hogsmeade.  
  
_Que tal Per?Que tal te lo has pasado mientras no estabamos?- Me dijo Millicent riendose y cachondandose- Alomejor has estado llorando por que no has estado con Malfoy, JaJaJa...- Se habian enterado de que habia llorado por Draco, eso no se lo perdonaria.  
  
Me acerque a Draco.  
  
- POR QUE LE VAS DICIENDO HA TODO EL MUNDO QUE HE LLORADO PORTI? ERES UN INUTIL Y NO MERECES LA PENA!!!!- y acto seguido le di una bofetada y Sali corriendo hacia las habitaciones. El se quedo muy sorprendido y no dijo nada.  
  
Llegue a la habitación y me encerre. No tenia ropa decente que ponerme. Empece a buscar entre mi ropa Muggle. Una de las cosas de las que más tenia era ropa. En el orfanato había una chica que ya se había marchado por que era mayor de edad. Se había casado y la vida le iba muy bien junto a su nueva familia. Como yo siempre había sido como una hermana para ella me regalaba muchas cosas, sobre todo ropa moderna. Tambien me regalo un equipo de musica y muchos CDs.  
  
Así que me puse a revolver y a probarme cosas como una loca hasta que encontre algo adecuado.  
  
-Creo que esto sera lo adecuado...  
  
Me vesti con unos pantalones rojo brillante de cadera baja, acabados en campana. De zapatos elegi unas sandalias negras, con una plataforma alta. Por ultimo para la parte de arriba elegi un top negro, con la espalda al descubierto y que dejaba al descubierto mi piercing en el ombligo...  
  
- EL PIERCING!!!!! Nadie sabe de la existencia de esto y no se si estara permitido en el colegio. Tras mucho pensar, llegue a la conclusión de que como se iba a ver tendría que llevar uno bonito. Asi que me puse uno con forma de cobra mi animal favorito. Pero tenia miedo de que me llamaran la atención por mi ropa y por el piercing asi que decidi que encima me pondría la túnica negra del colegio.  
  
Me pinte la linea negra en el ojo y me eche un poco de brillo de labios. Me alise el pelo y deje que callera suelto por mi cintura.Me puse la túnica y fui a la sala común para salir ya a buscar a Harry. Ya eran las 8 menos cuarto.  
  
En la sala común estaban ya todos preparados todos con sus túnicas preciosas y yo salia con la fea del colegio. Malfoy iba guapisimo llevaba el pelo de punta y una túnica azul oscura con una serpiente bordada, me quede alucinada. A su lado estaba Pansy con una túnica fucsia con pequeños lunares bordados en color morado. Y en el resto no me fije. Solo me di cuenta que mientras cruzaba la sala común para salir todos murmuraban y se reian exceptuando Malfoy que tenía una expresión de tristeza en sus fríos ojos. Con la cabeza muy alta Sali de la sala común y me diriji hacía el encuentro.  
  
Llegue un poco tarde, ya que por los nervios me habia perdido.Pensaba que cuando llegara Harry ya se había ido pero no, estaba alli esperando con un gesto de preocupación.  
  
- Lo siento mucho. Te juro que he venido lo más rapid... Dije sofocada, pero me pare en seco al ver que me mostraba una cajita de color zafiro y me la daba - Que es esto? - Abrelo y dime si te gusta Lo abrí y lancé un grito de sorpresa al ver que era una preciosa gargantilla de una cruz con una piedra en el centro color esmeralda. - Te gusta? Elegi ese color por que tus ojos y los mios son verdes.- Dijo ruborizandose - Muchisimas gracias! Es precioso- y si controlarme le di un suave beso en la mejilla. El me cogió del brazo y me llevo hacía el gran comedor. Cuando llegamos ya había entrado todo el mundo al gran comedor. Nos paramos en la puerta de roble - Espera, quitate la túnica del colegio. -No, mi ropa comparada con tu túnica es horrible. - Quitatela por mi por favor- me lo dijo con un aire de suplica a la que no me pude resistir y me la quite. - Estas Preciosa! Te queda mejor que la más bella túnica de baile del mundo. Me ruborice. Me daba mucho corte entrar en el baile con esa ropa. Destacaria mucho, pero Harry me obligo. Era como si quisiera que todo el mundo me admirara. 


	4. Entre 2

Y paso justamente eso. En cuanto entre en el gran comedor todas las caras se giraron hacia nosotros. Todavía no Había música y todo el mundo estaba bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla con sus parejas en pequeñas mesas. El comedor estaba decorado con un monton de calabzas distintas y aterradoras que flotaban y se iluminaban con luces de colores. Tambien habia murciélagos volando por toda la sala y las paredes, que en dias normales eran de color gris hoy estaban pintadas d rojo y negro . Al entrar todo el mundo miro hacia las puertas de roble y al verme con esa ropa y no con las túnicas de gala empece a oir murmullos. De parte de los chicos recibia piropos y de parte de las chicas miradas maliciosas cargadas de ira y envidia, no se si seria x mi preciosa ropa o por que iba acompañada de uno de los chicos mas deseados del colegio. Me acababa de dar cuenta que Harry ademas de ser muy guapo y atractivo poseia un cuerpo admirable que provocaba suspiros en las chicas. Asi que tambien empece a caminar orgullosa agarrada de su brazo. Nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos Ron y Hermione que iban de pareja y estaban discutiendo acaloradamente y eso que acababa de empezar la fiesta, asi que Harry se desvio y me encamino hacia una pequeña mesa y me dijo que mientras me sentara que el iria a coger algo de beber. En cuanto me sente se volvieron a abrir las puertas de roble y vi entrar a todos mis compañeros de sala con Draco y Pansy en cabeza. Los dirigio a una de las mesas mas grandes y con la excusa de que iba a por bebidas se separo del grupo. Vino directo hacia mi, que todavía estaba esperando a Harry. Traia una expresión distante e indiferente en sus fríos ojos grises, pero pude notar como me analizaba todo el cuerpo. - Hola Per- dijo arrastrando las palabras- y tu pareja?? Todavía tengo la curiosidad de saber quien es-dijo con algo de superioridad. - Para ti soy Perséfone y no se como tienes el valor de hablarme después de lo que me as echo-Le dije adoptando un tono rencoroso. - Vale, entendido- dijo dandose la vuelta para irse pero se giro en el ultimo momento- Perséfone , Te estas equivocando conmigo. En ese momento llego Harry con dos cervezas de mantequilla -Per , Te esta molestando??? -No tranquilo solo ha venido a hacerme una consulta- conteste distraidamente -JaJa no creía que podias caer tan bajo como para venir con el cara rajada – Al decir esto se dio la vuelta y se fue hacía la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Harry se sento y me dio una de las botellas. Seguia inquieto por Malfoy y me pregunto que si eramos algo mas que amigos se lo negur y cambie rapidamente de tema ya que estba muy confusa. Empezamos a hablar sobre quidich un deporte de los magos que tenia la misma expectación que el futbol. Mientras hablabamos no podia evitar mirar a Malfoy con el que cruce varias miradas. Esas miradas eran tanto de rabia como de atracción. Le veia que no estaba muy interesado en su conversación con Pansy . De repente empezo a sonar música que no sabia de donde venia, al instante todas las parejas se levantaron a bailar entre ellas tambien se levanto Draco y comenzo a bailar con Pansy. Yo me levante y baile durante mucho tiempo con Harry. Mientras bailaba me di cuenta como Malfoy me miraba descaradamente el cuerpo y centrandose en mi trasero, tambien notaba otras miradas pero la suya me inquietaba. Al rato la musica se calmo y empezo a ser mas lenta asta que todas las parejas empezaron a bailar agarrados. Yo hice lo propio empece a bailar agarrrando el cuello de harry y el a mi por la cintura.Estaba muy a gusto bailando con el. Gire la mirada hacia donde estaba Malfoy y vi como se separaba de Pansy y se iba hacia la sala comun dejandola sola.  
  
Yo segui bailando agarrada a Harry hasta que el habló. -que te parece si salimos un rato a fuera? Pa despejarnos un poco, ademas hace ua noche estupenda no hace nada de frío. Asenti con la cabeza y salimos hacia el jardin que estaba decorado con motivos de hallowen. Me agarre a su brazo y dimos un corto paseo hasta llegar al lago donde nos sentamos debajo de un gran arbol. Estabamos en silencio cuando de pronto se empezo a reir . Me quede desconcertada y me señalo un arbol al que no llegaba nada de luz ahí se veia a Giny weasly una amiga de harry compartiendo algo mas que palabras con Neville Longbotom. A mi tambien me entro la risa. De repente senti frío, se acababa de levantar algo de aire. Harry al verme acurrucada me abrazo tiernamente para darme calor, yo m senti muy a gusto estando abrazada a harry. Mire hacia donde estaba Neville y Giny y seguian dandose besos. De repente me entraron unas ganas enormes de besar a harry al ver el reflejo de la luna en su cara. Sin querer nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y poco a poco harry iba acortando distancias entre su boca y la mia, yo sentia nerviosismo en mi insterior hasta que senti sus calidos labios sobre los mios, un cosquilleo me recorrio todo el cuerpo. Entreabri un poco la boca y el al ver que yo no le rechazaba empezo a pedir acceso con su lengua para entrar en mis labios yo le di permiso y nuestras lenguas empezaron a juguetear cariñosamente una con la otra. Mientras seguíamos unidos posos sus manos en mi cintura y empezo a acariciar suavemente mi espalda hasta que poco a poco con timidez sus manos empezaron a bajar hacia mi trasero cuando vio k yo se lo permitia empezo a masajear y a mover las manos con sutileza haciendo que por mi cuerpo recorriera una sensación maravillosa. Después de un rato estar enlazados nos separmos y yo quede recostada en su hombro. Pero no tarde mucho tiempo en lanzarme a su boca , me habia enganchado. Ahora el beso era mas apasionado pero aun asi muy romantico mi lengua recorría todas las partes de su boca hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por una explosión que se oyó en el bosque prohibido. De Repente del castillo salio la voz amplificada del director diciendo que todos los alumnos tendrían que ir rápidamente a la sala común. Cuando llegamos al castillo la mayoría de la gente ya estaba en sus salas así que el subió hacia la suya y yo baje hacia la mía. Llegue y no había nadie en la sala todos estaban en los dormitorios y yo me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio cuando hoy una voz a mis espaldas -Te e visto con Potter en el lago, y estabais muy cariñosos- dijo con rabia en su voz. - Que pasa, estas celoso , Malfoy?? - Yo, Celoso, del cara rajada, jajaja que gracia tienes Per. -Entonces por que te molesta tanto que este con él?? - Por que quiero lo mejor para ti, y el es una mala influencia hacia ti y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. -Y tu que sabrás!!! Si el primero que me hace daño eres tu!! – dije gritándole se levanto del sofá donde estaba sentado y me cogio del brazo. -Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti pero no me lo pones fácil- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y una mirada malévola. Me agarro fuertemente de la cintura me atrajo hacia él y me besó a traición . Al principio intente resitirme pero luego cai derretida en sus fuertes brazos. Empezo a hacer más presion con su boca sobre la mia y yo no me quede atrás no iba a dejar que ese chico me intimidara. Sin darme cuenta el introdujo su lengua en mi boca y mi lengua y la suya se entrelazaron en una lucha de poder. De repente un beso que empezó como una disputa entre quien tenía mas poder y orgullo se convirtió en el mas apasionado de los besos.  
  
Me agarre fuertemente a su cuello y segui besandole de la manera más fogosa que sabía. Sus manos que momentos anteriores estaban en mi cintura ahora habian bajado a mi culo , que lo agarraban con agresividad. Mis manos pasaron de su cuello a su camisa para poder quitarsela, nos estabamos dejando llevar por la pasión. Mientras me daba pequeños mordiscos en los labios me acerco hacia el sofa y me sento en él. Al momento se lanzo a mi cuello como un vampiro se lanza a su presa. Me encantaba esa sensación, la lucha la habia ganado él y ahora yo debía dejar que me manejara. Sus manos iban subiendo poco a poco y sutilmente ,sin yo darme cuenta me estaba acariciando el pecho con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba deshacerse de mi top. A respuesta de este movimiento yo le termine de quitar la camisa y empece a tocarle los bien formados abdominales cosa que pude notar que le gustaba. Cuando me había quitado el top, empezó a besar mi pecho con agresividad haciendo que un placer recorriera todo mi cuerpo, estaba empezando a quitarme el sujetador cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la sala común. - Señor Malfoy, Señorita Riddle!! Vístanse Ya, e ir avisando a todos sus compañeros que se reunan en la sala ahora mismo.  
  
Era el profesor Snape, nos había pillado, pero consiguió parar algo que si hubiera sucedido yo más tarde me hubiera arrpentido. Pude notar como el profesor Snape nunca se había encontrado en esa situación y estaba un poco desconcertado. Tambien note que miraba con lujuria mi cuerpo medio desnudo cosa que me molesto al principio pero que luego me hizo gracia. Me gustaba que me admirasen y más un profesor inflexible como Snape.  
  
Fui a llamar a todas las chicas de Slytherin para que salieran , y medio dormidas salieron todas y se reunieron en la sala común. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo en silencio el profesor Snape comenzo a hablar. - Tengo que informaros de algo que a ocurrido. Ha habido un atentado en 3 trenes mugless en Madrid. Se cree que este atentado a sido provocado por Quien Vosotros Sabeis – Tras esto hubo miradas de complicidad por parte de la mayoria de los slytherins- Han muerto casi 200 personas de las cuales la mayoria son muggles pero tambien hay bastantes magos y brujas – Aquí las miradas pasaron a ser de preocupación – Tambien hay muchos heridos, asi que si quereis estar más tranquilos os aconsejo que envieis lechuzas a vuestras casas.  
  
Tras decir esto el profesor Snape se dio la vuelta para irse pero antes de irse me dijo que al dia siguiente fuera a su depacho después de aritmancia. Casi ningun Slytherin envio lechuzas a sus casas, ya que estaban seguros de que a sus familias no les habia pasado nada. Al rato todos los chicos y las chicas subieron a las habitaciones. Al pasar al lado de Draco este me susurro al oido -Tenemos que acabar lo que hemos empezado- dijo con voz picarona - Otro día- conteste y le cerre la puerta de la habitación en las narices 


End file.
